The Zuidland War
((WIP)) The Zuidland War began when the military of the Kingdom of Anglistoria annexed the eastern regions of the Zuidland Colony, specifically the colonial provinces of Vlethland and Agterhoek. The Zuidland War began on May 15th, +1989 when the Anglistorians attempted to take over the Buffelshoringplaas ("Buffalohorn Farm"). Anglistorian forces under leadership of Lieutenant Baglen Griffiths. The farmers on the Buffelshoringplaas took up arms against the Anglistorians and were under leadership of General Karel Roffelsburg. Griffiths was killed in the battle, and the Anglistorians surrendered after being hunted for two days in the highlands. The Zuidland War ended on October 26th, +1993, when the Teutonic Emperor- Siegmund IV and the Anglistorian King- Geoffrey VI, negotiated the Peace of Silversage. The western region of the Agterhoek was handed over to the Anglistorian colony, and the two forces agreed to share the Vlethland. Furthermore, the Peace of Silversage also created a quasi-alliance between the Kingdom of Anglistoria and the Kingdom of Teutoburg against the Hispanian Empire and Francian Empire, which were making expansions in the Southlands and convening on land the two nations owned. Founding of colonies in the Southlands (+1960 to +1970) Founding of the Zuidland Colony (+1950 to +1960) Founding of the Anglistorian Southlands (+1960 to +1965) The Anglistorian Southland colony was founded for the reason of expanding the territory of the Anglistorian Colonial Empire. The Anglistorian explorer- Arthur Lewis, settled the Peraph Islands, founding the settlement of Irvingsburgh, named after the Anglistorian Colonial Minister- Richard Irving. Arthur Lewis was one of the first explorers in the Southlands aside from previous Hispanian missions into the region that had been occurring since the early +1900s. The Peraph Islands Colony became a colony for sugarcane production and became extremely profitable as time went on. Several weeks after founding a permanent settlement on the island, Arthur Lewis ventured into the mainland of the Southlands. After several weeks of exploring, Arthur Lewis was captured by a group of Hispanian officials who believed him to be a spy. The Lewis-Estacio Affair (+1960) Arthur Lewis was captured by Lieutenant Hector Balasco of the Tierra al Sur colony. Hector Balasco took Arthur Lewis to the settlement of Fort Balcazar. Fort Balcazar was the capital of the region Tierra de Santoyo, and held the mansion of the Governor of Santoyo- Emanuel Estacio. Emanuel refused to release Lewis until a payment of several hundred gold was paid to the Hispanian colony by the other explorers who remained on the Peraph Islands. The Peraphers refused to pay the debt and fortified the small island. The Peraphers sent out the de-facto ruler- Edwin Wickett, back to Anglistoria, to bring news of the affair to the King. The island was surrounded by a fleet of ships who bombarded the island using their cannons for two weeks straight. The Santoyo Fleet , led by Federico de Santin. After two weeks of consistent bombardment, de Santin led troops onto the Peraph islands to capture the stragglers. The one hundred stragglers who remained on the island waged guerilla warfare against the groups of Hispanian soldiers. After three days of intense fighting, the Hispanians despite having better technology, lost almost one hundred and twenty soldiers. De Santin was wounded and had to return back to Fort Balasco, the closest settlement. After another three days of fighting under leadership of Lieutenant Hector Tamez, the Hispanian forces left and returned to Fort Balcazar. Three weeks after the Hispanians left the Peraph Islands, the Anglistorian sent eight ships under leadership of Admiral Zachary Betterton. Betterton's ships reached the Peraph Islands and spoke with the leader of the guerilla fighters- Christopher Foxall. Foxall and Betterton discussed the Hispanian attack, and the two agreed to besiege the settlements along the Santoyo River. Two ships were sent to Fort Balasco and besieged the settlement. After twenty four hours, Fort Balasco surrendered. The remaining six ships sailed to Fort Balcazar and negotiated a settlement over the Peraph Islands with Emanuel Estacio. The Peraph Islands were sold to the Hispanians, but the Anglistorians were allowed to colonize west of the Santoyo River. Unfortunately, several weeks into settling west of the Santoyo River, Arthur Lewis died due to Orange Tongue Fever. The Colony of Louwesia (February of +1961) Following the death of Arthur Lewis, the King of Anglistoria promoted a new individual to the position of High Explorer of Anglistoria- Thomas Sneath. Sneath led a group of one hundred settlers to the Southlands and founded the colonial settlement of Port Medlen, located about one mile from the Peraph Islands. The Peraph Islands had been renamed by the Hispanians to Fort Fanuco, the garrison under leadership of Fanuco de Mangas. Port Medlen became a growing settlement, and traded with the other Anglistorian settlement of Whitebank, founded on the banks of the Santoyo River by Arthur Lewis after his release but before his death. Whitebank was named for the white sand beaches that were located on the banks of the Santoyo River. Whitebank and Port Medlen eventually claimed the land between their two settlements and came together to found the joint settlement of Montgomery, named after the Anglistorian Secretary of State- Draven Montgomery. Sneath and the leader of Whitebank- Christopher Foxall, hero of the Peraph Islands, agreed to come together and found one colony- Louwesia, named after Arthur Lewis. Louwesia applied to become a colony of the Kingdom of Anglistoria, and was officially created on February 26th, +1961. The Colony of Dallingia (July of +1961) After the sucess of the colony of Louwesia, the King of Anglistoria told his Secretary of State- Draven Montgomery, to begin more colonial options in the Southlands. This angered the Hispanian Empire, who previously had maintained a solid control on the trade of goods from the Southlands. Montgomery commissioned Robert Westrope to found a colony. He was a successful ship captain who had sailed to the Kingdom of Pradesh and made a living by bringing new goods from the Southern Easterlands. Westrope was given five ships from the Anglistorian Navy- The Sorceress, The Melford, The Matthias, The Peterell, and The Westminster. The five ships sailed southwards to Louwesia, and started to explore westwards. Westrope's five ships were given enough supplies to last one month. After one month they stopped in the Anglistorian Isle Colony- Arkisle to restock on supplies. They reached Louwesia after six weeks at sea. After two weeks of preparing supplies in Louwesia, the five ships sailed out after there were Hispanian rumors of a new river ripe for settlement. Westrope sailed out and after sailing for three weeks- reached the fabled river. He named the River the Draven River, after the Secretary of State. He founded the settlement of Dravenston about half a mile in the river. The Hispanians reached the River several days later, under leadership of Gualterio Molino. Gualterio founded the settlement of Nuevo Gillermo. Westrope offered Gualterio the choice to settle the lands together, with the Hispanians one side of the bank and the Anglistorians controlling the other side. Gualterio was aware that the holding of this colony would be risky, and the Peraph Islands had been struck by a bout of Grave Plague. Gualterio agreed, and the two began to settle the banks. Several weeks after founding Dravenston, Westrope went on to found another settlement- Dewmire, located near a backswamp of the river. The Backswamps were dubbed, "The Living Bowels," as many of the colonists who came into contact with the water contracted Swamp Irritation, a disease of the bowels. Gualterio was reluctant to colonize his side of the bank, and instead focused on making the settlement of Nuevo Gillermo stronger. Westrope went on in the next two months from July to September to found several more settlements: New Tarlton, Fort Stadely, and Croilton Fort. The five settlements stretched along the Anglistorian bank, and were largely small settlements. Dravenston had a population of one hundred and twenty, Dewmire had a population of thirty, and New Tarlton had a population of fifteen. Fort Stadely and Fort Croilton were created to the west and held the frontier against the natives, each with a garrison of eight soldiers. Nuevo Guillermo had a single population of one hundred and fifty with a strong base in local agriculture and logging. Gualterio received two ships of supplies and colonists from the colony of Santoyo- The Fuego and The Gallardo. In total, they received seventy colonists and thirty Caballeros del Sur- Knights of the South. Up until this point, Westrope had been colonizing using ordinary Anglistorian citizens. 16 settlers had died from the marsh diseases, whereas the colonials that were used by Gualterio were much more resistant to the infections, as they came from the Southlands. Gualterio fortiifed the settlement of Nuevo Guillermo with these new settlers and expanded the economy of the settlement, specifically in the logging industry. The Nuevo Guillermo Skirmish (October of +1961) In October of +1961, a group of natives were able to attack the small settlement of Dewmire and New Tarlton. The forts had been built to the west to protect from natives coming from the west, but there were no forts pointing to the east. Gualterio had not expanded to cover the whole side of his bank yet in comparison to the Anglistorians. Thus, the natives were able to destroy much of Dewmire, and wipe out the entire settlement of New Tarlton. Westrope was angered by the actions of Gualterio and demanded a meeting in the settlement of Nuevo Guillermo to discuss the matter of Hispanian expansion on the eastern bank. Gualterio agreed, although when the Anglistorians arrived- only Westrope was allowed to enter. Westrope and Gualterio met to discuss Hispanian expansion, and in the end the Anglistorians grew tired of the Hispanians. Two days later, Westrope attacked the settlement of Nuevo Guillermo and killed Gualterio and most of the Caballeros. The Hispanian colonists agreed to aid the Anglistorian colonists in settling the eastern side of the bank. The colony was organized several weeks later as Dallingia, named after the successor to Draven Montgomery as Secretary as State- Reginald Dallinger. The Colony of Lethinia (September of +1963) From Autumn of +1961 to Autumn of +1963, much of the colonial investment in the Southlands went towards improving the colonies of Dallingia and Louwesia. The two colonies reached a combined population of five thousand in September of +1963, up from a combined population of around four hundred in September of +1961. In September of +1963, the Anglistorian Secretary of State sent out another exploration venture into the Southlands, led by Oscar Sudbury. Oscar was sent with thirteen ships, the largest exploration party in Anglistorian history sent to found a colony. The thirteen ships were: The Bayonet, The Chelmsford, The Shalford, The Quadrant, The Elderstock, The Allerton Castle, The Jenny, The Bradfield, The Quantock, The Skirmisher, The Juniper, The Boulston, and The Rebecca. Onboard these thirteen ships were one hundred seventy five colonists, with one hundred twenty five soldiers. In addition, there was a year's worth of supplies on board. Of the thirteen, only seven held passengers. The remaining six were for storage of supplies. The Anglistorians wanted to colonize as much as the Southlands as they could. The colonies of Louwesia and Dallingia had formed a strong wall against the Hispanian colonies. The ships sailed for eight weeks and stopped in Dallingia. The colonial soldiers joined with another regiment of seventy colonial volunteers from Louwesia and Dallingia. The colonials ventured into the lands west of Dallingia on November 3rd, +1963. With them, the colonials took one hundred ninety five soldiers and one hundred twenty five colonists. They headed out, although they found the land to be much different than it was in the east. In the east, the land was more desert, in contrast to the largely jungle environment of the Eastern regions. Increasing Tensions (+1971 to +1989) Outbreak of War (+1989) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.